The invention relates to a method and device for pre-milling confectionery material, such as chocolate.
As is known, confectionery material is conventionally pre-milled or pre-refined by a granulometric reduction of the particles forming the mass of said material, this operation being carried out between two rotary cylinders, of which a first cylinder can controllably swing with respect to a second cylinder which is supported at a fixed position.
Prior confectionery material making systems comprise pre-refining machines arranged between the mixers and the end refining machines.
Said pre-refining machines allow the reduction of the particle size of the confectionery material particles to values which would be suitable for the end refining machines. More specifically, said pre-refining machines, due to the reduced granulometry, provide a confectionery material mass having an even doughiness and, accordingly, an even consistency.
Actually, it is known that an undesired variation of the consistency of a pre-refined confectionery mass would alter a proper operation of the end refining machines.
At present, the variation of the consistency of the confectionery material being refined is evaluated by analyzing the quality of the already refined product. These consistency variations are compensated for by changing the milling distance or gap between the pre-refining machine cylinders. Thus, by either increasing or decreasing the granulometry of the confectionery mass, either a reduction or an increase of the area of the surface of the confectionery material particles is obtained, thereby differently distributing the fat present in said mass, and consequently either decreasing or increasing the consistency thereof.
At present, in order to carry out a reliable adjustment of the confectionery material consistency, skilled persons must evaluate the quality of the end product exiting the refining machines or devices, so as to establish a proper adjustment of the pre-refining machines.
Such an operating method, based on a visual control of the end product exiting the refining machine, has the drawback that it operates only after having refined a part of the confectionery material, and, accordingly, with a considerable delay.